fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arabella “Bella” Martin
Arabella 'Bella' Martin, is a main character of Inferno. She first appears in Down the Rabbit Hole. Arabella Martin, better known as Bella is a main character in season 1 and a student at Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series Inferno. She is a witch. Bella has a good sense of humour but is very sarcastic which can sometimes come off as rudeness. She is best friends with Tara Linn and seems to get along with Sophia Dimitrov. Down the Rabbit Hole Arabella is first introduced when Sophia enters their dorm. She warns Sophia about the fact that Josh Frazer isn't the kinda guy that sticks with the same girl. Later on, when her friend Tara sees through her rude behavior to impress Sophia, she shows that she is actually a friendly and kind person. Highway to Hell Arabella is seen helping Sophia by giving her a make-over. Later in the episode Bella explains who the blonde guy in the photo is to Sophia and Tara. She explains that its Todd Rollings and the two dated before braking up due to the fact Todd had feelings for Jamie Moores Born Under A Bad Sign Arabella is seen cornering Josh in the hallway with Tara to help him plan a surprise party for Sophia, in honor of her getting through two weeks at Point Dume Academy. It is revealed that she is the reason Jamie and Todd broke up. She, Tara and Sophia have become very good friends in a short amount of time. At the beach party for Sophia, she and Jamie get into a huge fight where she tells him to stop using her as the scapegoat for his failed relationship and his mother's death. The Three Faces of Sophia Arabella is one of a group of students taken by school administrators to conduct a series of trials designed to test their supernatural abilities and cohesiveness as a team. Bella takes charge of the group early on, remaining calm and focused when the room they awaken in rapidly fills with water. She uses her powers to link her magic with the others in order to break the chains that were binding the the girls. She also comes up with the plan that breaks them out of the room before they all drown. Jamie is still upset with her and her spell is not enough to help free him, which Ian Sherman explains after the test. She is also the first to follow Sherman as he leads the group into the underground training facility with the simulator room. She is paired up with Sophia, Daimon, and Todd for the next trial, and Todd acts very coldly with her, hurting her feelings. She also took charge during the battle, using her various powers to defend against the simulated army of zombies and instructed Sophia how to be more effective in her efforts. She also suggests the change in tactics in going from defense to offense. After the battle, she waits for Sophia and Josh to recover from their injuries, and is the first to greet them when they wake up. She suggests to the others that they investigate on their own for some answers. Finally, she appears at the diner with Adam McClain, apparently on a date, and introduces him to the group, but Sophia has doubts about him, causing Bella to be very cross with Sophia and leaving the diner early. Dream A Little Dream of Me Bella helps Daimon with Sophaia after she breaks down from a vivid vision of Eric at the start of this episode. The next morning, she decides to confront Ian Sherman about the trials they underwent the week before, still frustrated by the lack of answers. Sherman is curt with her, adding to her frustration with Sophia being so closed off, to the point she blows up at both her and Tara in her dorm room later on. She then has a negative confrontation with Todd in the library, who is still angry over her role in ruining his relationship with Jamie. Unable to repair their relationship, she informs him of the community meeting they must all attend, where she still defends Sophia from Sienna's accusations, though she is still upset at Sophia's silence. Finally she is mentioned by Fiona as being the key to Adam being able to get into Point Dume Academy to deliver something to Sophia Dimitrov. Tara Linn Tara is Arabella's best friend and has been for quite some time now. Sophia Dimitrov When Arabella meets Sophia, she tries to act tough. But when Tara makes a comment about it, Arabella switches to being herself. She is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and striking green eyes, she has a pale complexion and smooth skin with a lovely smile. She likes to dress in bright colors and is a classy girl. She likes heeled boots with skinny jeans and with stylish jackets and bold accessories. She rarely wears dresses but will if she has to. When she is out of the public eye, she loves to throw on a baggy jumper and leggings. Tumblr n44q2gTPo61rilitdo1 r1 1280.jpg Arabella.jpg Telekinesis.gif|''Arabella using telekinesis'' Levetiation.gif|''Arabella using telekinesis for the first time'' Bella Ice.png|'Arabella's Teaser 1B poster' Bella Sunglasses.gif Bella Smile.jpg Bellascene.png Arabellabw.jpg Bella3.jpg Arabella Martin.jpg Large.gif Bella in white.jpg -Bella run.jpg *When it comes to music she is a fan of strong independent ladies like: Janis Joplin, Blondie, Joan Jett, Stevie Nicks and Lady Gaga (with her guilty pleasure being Justin Timberlake). * Arabella acts tough to impress people, when in reality she is really sweet. This is confirmed by Tara Linn in Down the Rabbit Hole. Category:Character Donations Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Female Characters Category:Witch Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters